Leather Jackets and Trench Coats
by PhoneboxDetectiveKAZ-2Y5
Summary: Truth is, Castiel Novak never quite fit in. He was always stuck in a book, he'd never dated. He wasn't outgoing like his sister, Anna, or the party animal like his brother Gabriel. He was just book-loving, introverted, Castiel, who never expected his life would change so drastically upon meeting school bad boy, Dean Winchester. [Destiel High School AU]


It was just an ordinary day after school. Junior year Castiel Novak was just arriving home, and that's when it caught his eye. A '67 Chevy Impala sitting in the Novak's driveway. _That's new_, he thought as he wiped the mud which caked the bottoms of his shoes off on the door mat (his foster parents were practically borderline _neat-freaks_. If someone tracked mud in the house, they'd be _pissed_.) He grasped the brass door handle, turning it and stepping in. He closed it behind him as he slipped out of his shoes, his socks making him slid a little as he stepped onto the hardwood.

He stood on his tip-toes in order to reach a glass from the cupboard, and it wasn't until he reached the freezer to get some ice that he realized.

_Mud_.

Mud, _all over_ the floor. Castiel set his glass aside (which he'd nearly dropped) and started up the carpeted stairs which lead up to the bedrooms. Castiel, Anna, and Gabriel's rooms were down the hall to the left (as well as a bathroom they all shared. Needless to say, Castiel usually got the cold shower), and his foster parents to the right. The two of them were currently (and thankfully) still at work. Mr. (David) Novak was a pastor, and Mrs. (Carol) Novak was an attorney.

As Castiel made his way down hall, he stopped to straighten the crucifix on the wall (everyone was always bumping into it and knocking it crooked, and it'd become sort of an OCD thing with him at this point), and needless to say him was a bit taken off guard when he roughly bumped shoulder with someone who had quite a larger frame.

"Whoa, sorry." Hands were on his shoulder to steady him. He looked up, and was a little alarmed when he didn't recognize the face of who stood before him. Castiel couldn't help but think it was quite a _handsome_ face—but, that was beside the point.

"Who the hell-?"

The Handsome Face Boy interrupted him.

'Uh, sorry, Cas, right?"

Castiel looked up into The Handsome Face Boy's eyes—and _holy crap those were some pretty eyes. _They were so _green_. Cas could get lost for hours on end staring into eyes like those.

"Um, did I get it wrong? Are you Gabri—"

"N-No, I um—"

He had to force himself to advert his gaze from The Handsome Face Boy with Pretty Eyes for a moment to choke out his reply.

'You got it right… I'm um… I'm Castiel."

The Handsome Face Boy with Pretty Eyes smiled at him and _good God that smile was gorgeous. _

"Cool name. You don't mind if I call you Cas though, do you?"

Castiel shook his head profusely.

"Sweet. I was just looking for the bathroom. You sister told me where to go but I still didn't quite understand though… Could you uh, point it out for me?"

"Um, Sure. It's the second door to your left."

"Thanks, man."

The Handsome Boy with Pretty Eyes and A Gorgeous Smile clapped him on the back, (a little forcefully as it kinda knocked Cas off balance) and headed down the hall. Cas turned for Anna's room, puffing his cheeks out and letting out a sharp breath as he adjusted his glasses. He rapped on the door with his knuckled, teetering back and forth on his heels as he patiently awaited his sister to open the door.

"Hey," Cas chimed as Anna pull the door open. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder as her brown eyes looked him up and down.

"Um, hey, Cas. What's up?"

"Who was that guy?"

Anna peaked down the hall.

"Oh, Dean?"

Dean. The Handsome Face Boy with Pretty Eyes and A Gorgeous Smile now had a name. Castiel was being to think how well-suited the name was for The Handsome Face Boy with Pretty Eyes and A Gorgeous Smile when Anna interrupted his train of thought.

"He's in a math support class because he skips school all the time, so his teacher is having students from advance math classes' tutor the slackers."

That's what she said, but Cas didn't really buy it. A guy as handsome as Dean and a girl as pretty as Anna were _bound_ to be doing more than just "_tutoring_." Cas bit his lip a little, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Um. Right. Just… Make sure you tell him to wipe his shoes off next time. You know how Mom and Dad feel about that."

"_Mmm_'kay, Cassie."

She said it but he knew she wasn't really listening. He went back downstairs, (after rolling his eyes at Anna's closed door when she closed it on him right when he was about to say, "Don't) grabbing the broom and dust pan and beginning to sweep up Dean's muddy footprints. He banged the dust pan on the lid of the trash can to get all the dirt out, then turned, surprised again when his cheek ran right into someone's shoulder.

"Jeez, do you make a habit of _literally_ running into people?"

Cas's remark was followed by Dean's chuckling.

"Maybe."

He pulled a package out of the breast pocket on his leather jacket, flipping it open and putting it to his mouth, removing a cigarette with his teeth.

"Want one?"


End file.
